


Abnormal

by slighter_writer



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Pixelberry
Genre: horror (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: Freaky  – adjective (informal) – very odd, strange, or eccentric.Or:In one of the many timelines, we learn the sinister purpose behind Rourke’s “Freaky Friday” Machine.





	Abnormal

The minute he wakes up, the memories flood back into Cain’s head.

_Getting knocked out. Being dragged through cold metal halls. Having just a moment of consciousness to see Rourke’s wolfish smile before everything going blank again._

_Shit, where am I?_ Thoughts race through his head at the speed of light. _Where are the others?_ Cain looks down and gasps as he sees his wrists manacled to the armrests of a chair. _Fuck, how long was I-_

“Finally awake?”

Cain’s head snaps up, and for a second, his mind freezes.

_What the…_

_No._

_No, there’s no way…_

Cain squeezes his eyes shut, aware that he’s started shaking.

_Please let this be a dream oh god don’t let this be real._

He opens his eyes.

Cain takes in the sight.

Trembling, he looks down. Instead of his plaid buttoned shirt, Cain sees a brown three-piece suit on him.

Looking back up, ice-cold horror seeps into Cain as he realizes he _isn’t looking into a mirror._

 _His_ own face is grinning right at him. _His_ body is up, free and standing, arms folded in a confident pose just a few feet away.

_This can’t be happening._

_It can’t be…_

The moment Cain speaks, he loses any denial he has left and knows that this nightmare is _real_.

“Rourke?” Cain says, not in his own voice.

That hideous grin on Cain’s stolen face widens.

“What do you think of my latest invention? Needless to say, this’ll open _quite_ a few doors for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used the same MC for this as I did for my ES series phases of time.
> 
> This came from a few thoughts I had on Rourke's "Freaky Friday" Machine. I asked myself why he would make something like that in the first place: cuz he could? I mean, he sure as hell seems like the kind of person to do that, but I remembered how he knew MC was the key to unlocking La Huerta's mysteries. He would probably want to take that power for himself, one way or another, and thus, this fic was born!


End file.
